


trying to make it easy, you know that i care

by Syster



Series: No Drug Like Me [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Friends With Benefits, Jackson has a vagina and is very much male, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syster/pseuds/Syster
Summary: “I’m really fucking stressed,” Jaebeom blurts out, frowning a bit as he says it, slightly irritated at the way he both worded it and the fact that he said it at all. He’s also, paradoxically, proud of it. Because, ha, look at him go! Fuck you, societal expectations on men and alphas, he can evolve emotionally and he will do so proudly.Jackson just blinks at him, squinting in the low light from Jaebeom’s reading light, his hair tousled and his sleep-swollen cheeks carrying soft, red wrinkles from where his face has been pressed against his pillow.or; jackson and jaebeom have been fucking weekly for years, but this time, jaebeom needs a little bit more.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: No Drug Like Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110158
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	trying to make it easy, you know that i care

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.
> 
> title is from CRJs no drug like me

_Come on now, Lim Jaebeom, use your words. We’ve talked about this. You can’t put everything into song, sometimes you’re just gonna have to talk._

“I’m really fucking stressed,” Jaebeom blurts out, frowning a bit as he says it, slightly irritated at the way he both worded it and the fact that he said it at all. He’s also, paradoxically, proud of it. Because, _ha_ , look at him go! Fuck _you,_ societal expectations on men and alphas, he _can_ evolve emotionally and he will do so _proudly_.

Jackson just blinks at him, squinting in the low light from Jaebeom’s reading light, his hair tousled and his sleep-swollen cheeks carrying soft, red wrinkles from where his face has been pressed against his pillow.

“What time is it?” Jackson rasps, his voice low and hoarse, only managing to properly form into syllables on the second word and even then it is lost a bit in Jackson’s yawn.

“Four in the morning,” Jaebeom says, shifting his weight from where he’s standing on the tip of his toes so that he can reach the upper bunk, his hands grasping onto the railing of Jackson’s bunk bed, “I can’t sleep.”

“Yeah, you know,” Jackson groans while scratching at his neck, frowning at the room at large, “I kinda guessed that when I woke up from you staring at me,” he stretches, yawns even bigger, rubs at his eyes before reaching for his thick-rimmed glasses next to his pillow and putting them on, “So, what?” he continues, sniffing a bit as he scents the air, more in instinct than with any actual purpose, “You wanna fuck?”

“Yes,” Jaebeom says, far less embarrassed over his quick response to that question than he is over his mediocre opening to the entire conversation, “Please,” he adds, after a second, because his mother raised him right.

“Okay,” Jackson answers, stretching out his body with a small, slightly whiny sound escaping him as he swats in Jaebeom’s general direction, his movements still carrying the lethargy of sleep, “We’re doing it in your bunk though, it’s too tight a fit in mine and I don’t feel like doing laundry in the morning.”

“You _can_ sleep in dirty sheets for one night,” Jaebeom rolls his eyes, hopping down from where he’s been balancing on the wooden edge of his bunk, leaning against the ladder as he watches Jackson sleepily grumble his way down. The thin, well-worn shorts strain over Jackson’s thighs and ass. Jaebeom reaches out to trace a finger down a stretchmark on Jackson’s thigh which makes Jackson swat at him again.

“Stop that!” Jackson grouses, grabbing at the edges of his shorts to pull them out from where they’ve gotten stuck in his ass, reaching up with his arms to stretch out his back as he lands with both feet on the ground, toes curling with the slow stretch of his body, “And no, I can not, you disgusting gremlin. You come like a geyser.”

“How is that an insult,” Jaebeom sits back on his bed, Jackson quickly straddling his lap, one thigh on either side of Jaebeom’s thin hips, “It’s seen as _virile_ ,” he places a hand on Jackson’s waist as Jackson wraps his arms around Jaebeom’s neck, nosing at his jaw and cheek.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jackson murmurs, pressing a kiss against Jaebeom’s chin, his ass flush in Jaebeom’s lap, shifting a bit as Jaebeom palms one of his hands over Jackson’s ass, molding it underneath his hand, “You wanna tussle before we start?” He yawns, right into Jaebeom’s ear. The sleepy little smack of lips coming afterward is so interestingly intimate that it makes Jaebeom’s entire skin warm, which feels both surprising and oddly fitting. 

Okay, here it is. The question Jaebeom has been waiting for. Because, here’s the thing. Jaebeom likes the thrill of a fight before sex, even if it’s always more of a playful scuffle between him and Jackson than an outright brawl. It’s fun and a great way to start sex and, frankly, Jaebom enjoys it immensely. But that’s not what he needs right now. It’s why he’s been agonizing about waking Jackson up for two hours. Because he wants to ask for something he never asks for, and the thought is scary in a way that feels almost childish in both its neediness and sullenness. 

“No,” he clears his throat, digging his fingers into the cleft of Jackson’s ass, slowly dragging his fingers down to trace right over the heat of Jackson’s pussy and take a bit of comfort in the familiar heat of it, “I-I would like to be taken care of, if... uh, that’s okay?”

Jackson pauses in his nosing explorations, leaning back and looking at Jaebeom. He squints which, with the frames of his thick glasses, make him look slightly owl-eyed.

“Really?” Jackson says, sounding breathless and Jaebeom just looks up at the ceiling of his bunk, at the uneven slats and outright missing wooden pieces of it.

“Yes,” he answers again, voicing his wants like a Good Boy, which both brings with it a slow, baffling sense of satisfaction and gentle embarrassment at the same time, “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Oh,” Jackson says, squirming happily as he rubs his nose into the scent gland right underneath Jaebeom’s ear, happily rubbing his own sweet scent all over it, making Jaebeom a bit woozy at the enthusiastic strength of it, “Oh, yeah, yes, I can definitely do that.”

It is with something like solemnity that Jackson pushes Jaebeom down into the many pillows Jaebeom likes to keep, like most alphas, and it makes Jaebeom snort when Jackson looks down at him with something _tender_ in his eyes. He’s not sure why he laughs, but he breaks down to do it harder when Jackson pouts, huffs, and slaps Jaebeom’s chest at the sound.

“Stop that! Let me do this properly, you ass,” Jackson whines, pulling at Jaebeom’s shirt to remove it, his fingers curling over the hints of Jaebeom’s bare skin.

“Stop being so _weird_ about this,” Jaebeom snorts, lifting his arms to let Jackson help him out of his clothes, the next words slightly muffled as the neckline catches on his ears for a second, “What is the big deal, anyway?”

“You _know_ the big deal,” Jackson rolls his eyes, moving and shifting on top of Jaebeom, removing his own sleep shirt to reveal strong, lean muscle and golden skin, “You _never_ let me take care of you,” Jackson says the last thing with a pout and large, wet eyes, made even larger by the thick glass of his spectacles, which is surprisingly... hot, especially with the heat of Jackson’s pussy warming Jaebeom’s thickening cock through their thin sleep shorts.

“It’s not _never_ ,” Jaebeom mutters, but when Jackson just raises an eyebrow at him, hooking two fingers into Jaebeom’s shorts to remove them he kind of has to... acquiesce the point. It kinda _is_ never, ain’t it? Jaebeom and Jackson have been fucking weekly for a while now, but it’s never been... like this, before. It has never really been Jackson’s sweet scent in the air, him swatting away Jaebeom’s hands when Jaebeom wants to help with the removal of their clothing. It has never been Jackson’s hands tracing over Jaebeom’s broad shoulders, his long fingers tracing over Jaebeom’s pale, sensitive nipples before gently smoothing them down over the soft layer of fat that Jaebeom is just in the process of losing as they inch closer to comeback.

“I just feel like I have a very fat, wet pussy that’s not been used to its full comforting potential,” Jackson says, leaning forward, the wet of his pussy staining his shorts slightly as he grinds the curve and contour of it down against Jaebeom’s thickening, but still flaccid, cock, “And I’m just very happy you’re letting me do this,” Jackson sighs, moving his hips lazily and rolling his flush, strong thighs down over Jaebeom’s cock, his hips twitching into a thrust to let Jaebeom’s cock catch the wettening outline of Jackson’s pussy through the thin shorts.

“Uh —” Jaebeom starts, because yeah, he’s chipping away at the emotional roadblock of his, but it’s still _difficult_ , being in the face of Jackson’s full-blown earnestness, “You’re welcome?” He finishes, a bit lamely as he releases a low groan in the back of his throat, it almost catching into a purr before it calms down as Jackson licks a wet stripe right over the scent gland on his neck, the gesture so deeply, instinctually wired as _care_ that it makes Jaebeom’s entire body tighten, “ _Fuck_.”

“Me and Jinyoung talk about it, you know,” Jackson sighs, rubbing his hands down Jaebeom’s shoulders, curling his fingers over Jaebeom’s biceps before stroking his thumbs down into the thin skin of the elbows in a soft, comforting gesture, “How to help you, when you won’t let us.”

Jaebeom’s eyes flutter shut, and turns his face away just slightly, because he — he knows that, he knows it because both Jinyoung and Jackson broadcast their care with the kind of steady relentlessness carved into two people made for caretaking, but it’s still — it’s still difficult to hear. He doesn’t know why, it just _is_ , the concept of being cared for is... It’s —

“Do you have an elastic I can borrow?” Jackson murmurs, his fingers pinching at Jaebeom’s earlobe before massaging it gently between his main finger and thumb, his eyes very soft when Jaebeom opens his eyes again, as though he knows exactly what’s been going through Jaebeom’s head.

“Yeah,” Jaebeom swallows and takes the offered exit out of the conversation with something like desperation, even though the low, rolling words of _we talk about it, you know_ burn and warm into his stomach, curling into a comforting weight underneath his bellybutton. He reaches out to his nightstand, fumbling a bit before finding a hair elastic and handing it to Jackson who uses it to tie back the long, swoopy part of his bangs, “Jackson —” he starts, before stuttering to a stop, because he’s not sure about what to say.

Jackson stops him by handing Jaebeom his glasses, squinting as he gets used to seeing the world without them, a bit more blurry and out of focus. Jaebeom realizes, with a little thrill, that Jackson knows him well enough to not need the glasses. The thought is yet another burst of warmth, settling into his blood. When Jackson glides down, scooting himself down Jaebeom’s body to nuzzle at Jaebeom’s cock like greeting an old friend, Jaebeom can’t help but let out a low, soft moan, both from the touch and the warm familiarity.

Jaebeom’s cock is already leaking, even though he’s not even fully hard yet. Jackson kisses the head of his cock gently, flicking his tongue out to tease at the slit. Jaebeom closes his eyes and leans back into the high stack of pillows, leaning down to curl his fingers over Jackson’s cheek. But just then, Jackson catches his hand and intertwines their fingers, stroking his thumb down over the side of Jaebeom’s hand before opening his mouth to slip the head of Jaebeom’s cock between his pink lips, gathering spit with a low, thoughtful sound before doing it while his other hand wraps around the girthy, thick base of Jaebeom’s cock.

With a low, pleased little sound, Jackson savors the taste of Jaebeom’s cum on his tongue, bobbing his head a bit lower over Jaebeom’s cock, a small, indulgent little movement. Fuck, Jaebeom thinks, with his eyes closed, he can picture it even when he doesn’t see it. But Jackson likes to be watched, Jaebeom thinks, and so with a low moan, he forces his eyes open, tilting his gaze down to find Jackson watching him. Jackson’s pink lips stretch over his cock, his hand spreading spit and pre-cum over the shaft, working Jaebeom into full, straining hardness. When Jackson meets his eyes, he blinks, releasing Jaebeom’s cock from his mouth with a low, slurping kind of sound, licking his lips before squinting at him, since he's not wearing his glasses.

“Is okay, Jaebeommie,” Jackson murmurs after a moment, voice hoarse with arousal, “Close your eyes, let me take care of you.”

_Oh_ , Jaebeom thinks, blinking at the words, flicking his gaze up to the roof of his bunk, into the groves he has worn into it with his fingernails during stressful nights when rest is nowhere to be found. _Oh, this was a mistake_ , he continues as he feels himself slipping into Jackson’s warm mouth again, his arousal beating slow and heavy in his blood, making his breath hitch as he feels Jackson’s tongue tease at the edge where the head of his cock meets the shaft, right over the sensitive little ridge. It feels like too much and he feels himself lean into it despite himself, the act of allowing himself to indulge in the warm, cottony comfort of Jackson’s care feeling more sinful than the time Jaebeom fucked Jackson over the makeup counter at work.

After that, time slips between his fingers and becomes nothing but sensations. His thoughts, anxious and whirring, become a soft buzz as Jackson sucks him off. The wet, filthy sounds seem to vibrate in the air around them, low and almost... comforting. He’s always been quick to cum, but his anxiety tampers it today, making his arousal slow and grinding rather than fast and frenzied. It feels... good, though, to anchor himself in the feeling of Jackson’s mouth and Jackson’s hand, in Jackson’s thumb stroking comfort over their intertwined hands.

His breath starts to hitch as Jackson slips his hand from the shaft of Jaebeom’s cock, bringing spit and slick into the cleft of his ass, rubbing his fingers over Jaebeom’s quivering hole. The touch is not breaching, or even necessarily done with any purpose, it is just... touching. Jaebeom melts into it, gasping hard as Jackson slides him deeper into his mouth. Not deep enough to hit his throat, because, well, not this close to comeback, but the slick, wet slide of Jackson’s mouth is certainly still _something_ , even though Jaebeom can’t slide into the fluttering, wet gasp of Jackson’s throat.

“Jackson —” Jaebeom moans, his hips twitching as the pads of Jackson’s fingers press and trace over his asshole, “Ah, I’m going to —” the pulse of his arousal feels syrup-slow, the kind usually reserved for when he’s already come once and his next is a bit more dragged out, “Jackson, I want to be inside you,” he says, in the end, groaning low in the back of his throat as his balls tighten and his cock throbs, a thick stripe of pre-cum releasing into Jackson’s waiting mouth.

“You sure?” Jackson hums, releasing Jaebeom’s cock from his mouth, nuzzling his pink lips against the wet head of it with his eyes dark and hooded as he slicks his fingers down over the spit-slick and pre-cum stained length, “I don’t mind, not today.”

“Yeah,” Jaebeom nods, using their intertwined hand to pull Jackson up, until Jackson is slotted against his body, their chests warm and flushed tight together and Jaebeom can nose at Jackson’s lips and chin, flicking out his tongue to taste himself on Jackson’s skin, “Yeah, please, Jackson.”

Jackson nods, squirming as he removes his own shorts while trying to keep himself still pressed close to Jaebeom’s body in order to let Jaebeom keep scenting him, their combined arousals heavy and thick in the air. The fabric of Jackson’s thin sleeping shorts are stained through by Jackson’s slick and as Jackson tucks them into Jaebeom’s little nest of pillows, close enough for Jaebeom to scent them but not touch, Jaebeom makes a low, needy little whine in the back of his throat, this time reverberating it over a purr.

“I know, hyung, and I’m sorry, ” Jackson murmurs, nipping at Jaebeom’s chin to make him show Jackson his throat, which Jaebeom does, without barely being prompted so that Jackson can kiss and bite at the long, submissively exposed column of his neck, “But you were the one that wanted to be inside me, and you know how fast you would come if I gave you those to scent.”

It’s true, Jaebeom thinks, his hips twitching, his head full and vibrating with the scent of Jackson’s sweet, omega scent, with the heavy, musky scent of Jackson’s slick. Fuck, if he had it on his tongue, he would barely —

He makes a slow, aborted little half-thrust with his hips and Jackson soothes a low, gentle coo against Jaeebom’s skin, nipping to center Jaebeom again, to help Jaebeom back into the grounding buzz and comfort of their fucking.

Jackson is still leaning over him as he rolls his hips over Jaebeom’s hard cock, letting it slip between the wet, plump folds of his pussy without entering him. Jackson’s entire body runs hot, seemingly always vibrating with heat, but Jackson’s pussy is so warm it seems almost scolding. The wet of it slicks over Jaebeom’s straining cock, joining the spit and slow drip of pre-cum to stain the shaft of it. 

_Fuck,_ Jaebeom thinks as Jackson’s pussy clenches while pressed tight against Jaebeom’s cock, the head slipping between Jackson’s wet folds to press against his entrance. Jaebeom’s cock is too big and thick to simply slip in, needing guidance and purpose for it to happen. But, honestly, this is _nice_ , Jaebeom thinks, the thought forming in his mind as Jackson licks at his chest, his tongue and teeth working on Jaebeom’s pink, plumping nipple as his cum and slick-stained hand play with Jaebeom’s other one. His arousal, still gaining strength and heat, is gentler than usual, born from familiar comfort rather than fierce, frenzied need.

When Jackson guides Jaebeom’s cock inside him, Jaebeom hitches a breath, Jackson’s hoarse, warm voice murmuring against his skin.

“It’s gonna feel so good, Jaebeommie,” Jackson says, releasing Jaebeom’s nipple from his mouth with a kiss and a last flick of his tongue, his fingers tracing along the underside of Jaebeom’s thick cock, arching his back and lifting his ass to guide it right, pressing it against his entrance, letting the thick head nose at the wet, clenching heat of his cunt, “I can’t wait for you to be inside me, hyung, you always feel so good, so very good, hot and hard and big.”

Jaebeom moans, feeling a bit lost in the face of the words, but he also can’t just _leave_. He can’t just leave, because Jackson’s pussy is warm and welcoming around the head of his cock, and when Jackson leans back, Jaebeom’s head entering him more fully, they both release a low groan in tandem. Jaebeom runs his hands down Jackson’s thin, muscular waist, down over the dip and swell of his hips, but then Jackson guides them to his thighs rather than let them find purchase on Jackson’s hips.

“Let me,” Jackson murmurs, his eyes so dark and blown wide that his entire gaze just seems completely swallowed by his arousal, “Let me, Jaebeommie, c’mon, let me —” he leans back, sitting up more fully, the motion making Jaebeom slip deeper into him, making both of them shiver at the slick, hot, slide.

“Ah,” Jackson says, sounding happy in the way he always does when his body does what he wants it to, either by winning a stupid competitive game during the variety circuit, nailing a dance move, or, well, apparently, taking Jaebeom’s cock deep inside his cunt, “Yes, oh, let me —” his head fall back as he rolls his hips, fingers still guiding Jaebeom’s thick cock right, keeping it in position as he slides down over it, groaning at the stretch.

_It feels so fucking good_ , Jaebeom thinks, his cock sliding deep into the wet, warm clutch of Jackson’s cunt, the tight heat of it fluttering and clenching around Jaebeom’s cock, “It feels so fucking good,” Jaebeom says, out loud this time, because that seems like the polite thing to do, with Jackson stretched into a pretty arch on his cock. The long, muscular line of Jackson’s body shivers as he sets the pace, slowly sliding down onto Jaebeom’s cock until Jaebeom is completely cradled inside of him.

“Yeah, oh, that’s good,” Jackson nods, panting low in his throat, rolling his hips and mewling around the stretch of Jaebeom’s leaking, hard cock, “Oh, you’re close, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says, voice tight, digging his fingers into the plushness of Jackson’s thighs, “Yeah, it’s just —”

“Told you,” Jackson smiles, his lips quirking into a cocky smirk, impossibly attractive while still speared tight and slick on Jaebeom’s cock, “Fat, wet, and good at comfort,” he slides a hand down the flat of his stomach, slipping two fingers around the fat plump of his outer labia, and fuck, Jaebeom can _hear_ the mess of slickness Jackson moves his fingers through.

“Very good,” Jaebeom nods, his voice rolling into a purr, his chest vibrating with the sound of it, “Fuck, _Jackson_.“

“I could just stay like this,” Jackson’s eyes flutter shut, clenching his cunt tight and hot around Jaebeom’s cock, as he leans forward to press his hands down on Jaebeom’s chest, splaying his fingers over his chest, right over Jaebeom’s nipples, feeling the low, vibrating sound of Jaebeom’s purr through his touch, “Just stay like this, and keep you inside me while you cum, not even moving —”

“ _Please_ , move,” Jaebeom moans, because yeah, yeah, fuck, he’s certainly wired tight enough to do just that, but that feels almost.. too indulgent, and something in Jaebeom feels a bit cracked over that, over not even being able to _move_ , and they’re already trying so many new things today, maybe, just maybe, they can leave that one until next time.

“Okay,” Jackson says, watching him with his large, dark eyes, his jaw slackening slightly as he rolls his hips, setting a slow, grinding pace where Jaebeom doesn’t glide in and out, but is rather being kept warm inside Jackson and just gently moved inside him through small, rolling movements. Jackson leans back, pressing his hands down over Jaebeom’s thighs, using them as leverage as he keeps his slow, rolling little grinds going, raising his hips only slightly to find a wet slide of friction.

It’s achingly slow and achingly gentle and Jaebeom feels bared to the bones underneath the care of it because Jackson’s won’t come like this, not with Jaebeom’s hands on his thighs, not with the focus so completely on Jaebeom’s pleasure, and it feels, ah, it feels like just on the edge of too much. When Jaebeom starts sliding his hands over Jackson’s thighs, his mind forming half a fractured idea to press his thumb against Jackson’s clit, Jackson merely places his hands over Jaebeom’s and slides them right back to where they were before.

Properly chastised, Jaebeom slumps back against the pillows, his eyes hooded as he watches the way Jackson’s golden skin play over the strength of his muscles, his gaze dark and heated as he watches the way Jackson’s stomach clenches at each roll of his hips. It’s almost impossibly hot, to both see and feel the movement, the tightening of Jackson’s muscles, in the clutch of Jackson’s cunt on his cock.

“Let me knot you,” Jaebeom groans as Jackson tightens around him again, “I - I want to.”

“No, you don’t,” Jackson answers, his voice hoarse and tone warm, as he grinds his hips down, the slick sound of his pussy slipping into the air, the squelch of where they’re joined teetering on the edge of obscene, “You don’t like knotting all that much.”

_But you do_ , Jaebeom thinks, a bit desperately, which is usually enough. But that’s also not the entire truth, not today. Because yeah, Jackson loves to be knotted, and Jaebeom abstractly prefers the wet, slick slide of _this_ rather than the pulsating heat of a knot, but —

Okay, look, Jaebeom isn't Jinyoung, whose idea of a good drunken rant is the order in which he’d knot the lot of them if they’d let him, but Jaebeom does like knotting Jackson _because_ Jackson likes getting knotted, and because, well... this warmth, this heat, this closeness, he — he kind of wants to extend it.

_Use your words, Jaebeom_ , he thinks to himself. He licks his lips, tightening his grip on Jackson’s thighs.

“I like knotting _you_ ,” Jaebeom says, hoarsely, groaning at Jackson’s tight, hot clench around him at the words, “And I — I want the closeness of it.”

“Oh,” Jackson says, vibrating out a coo that seems so deep-seated it makes Jaebeom flush entirely red, because it’s the sound of an omega so pleased it picks at Jaebeom’s most feral, most obedient, most hidden parts, “Yeah, of course, oh, that’s what I love about it too, you know,” Jackson braces against Jaebeom’s thighs, his breath a hitching pant between his lips as he keeps up his maddeningly slow movements, “The intimacy.”

Jaebeom’s toes curl because Jackson’s voice is so warm and cooing and he feels his own purr strengthen and deepen, to meet it.

“Okay,” Jackson says, watching him, leaning forward to let Jaebeom nose and nip at his wrist, seeking more of Jackson’s sweet scent, “Okay, love, knot me.”

Jaebeom groans, gripping tight and hot on Jackson’s thighs, rolling his hips to hit his cock deep into Jackson’s tight heat, Jackson’s scent and Jaebeom’s pulsating arousal making it build and grow in his belly, swelling the base of his shaft larger. Jackson rolls his hips down, meeting Jaebeom’s awkward thrust, and Jaebeom’s knot takes root, expanding quickly once enveloped by Jackson’s waiting, welcoming cunt.

He starts to come right at the first, failed thrust, his knot catching in Jackson’s clenching heat, Jackson groaning at the feeling of Jaebeom swelling hard and big inside him. Some of his cum slips out, staining the already glistening, slick wet of their thighs, before his knot swells big enough to lock it inside and keep the cum trapped as he starts to come properly, his cock pulsating and twitching as it releases slow, rolling pulses of cum.

Jackson is flushed and hot, his mouth open in a pant as he leans forward, curling up against Jaebeom’s shoulder, panting as Jaebeom’s cock releases thick, hot cum inside him. Jaebeom curls his fingers over Jackson’s skin, stroking a hand down his back and waist in comfort as the next gush of cum is big enough to make Jackson shiver and groan.

“God, you always cum so much,” Jackson murmurs, rubbing his nose against Jaebeom’s collarbone, holding out a hand against the vague shape of Jaebeom’s nightstand until Jaebeom leverages both of them a bit closer so that he can hand Jackson his glasses and watch Jackson slip them onto his nose again, “Ah, but it’s so nice though, Jaebeommie,” Jackson says, being able to catch the little flush on Jaebeom’s face now that he’s wearing his glasses, “I like it so much.”

Jaebeom doesn’t know how to answer that, because well, using his words is a lot harder, when knotted deep and tight into Jackson’s body. And it’s especially harder now, with Jackson being so warm and gentle, his scent still thick and sweet in the air.

He should try, though, but when he opens his mouth, not really finding the words, especially not as his cock twitches and releases another stream of cum, Jackson just presses a quick, soft kiss against his forehead and Jaebeom can feel the shape of his smile against it.

“It’s okay, hyung,” Jackson murmurs, cooing happily when Jaebeom twitches inside him, his voice warm, very warm, and carrying a lot of gentle promise inside it, “You did good, telling me. It’s okay to stop, now.”

And, at that, Jaebeom curls his body around Jackson’s, pulling Jackson tighter against him. It feels insufficient, somehow, but those are the only words he has, right now, and it’s what he has to give, as thanks. It seems okay, though, because from the way Jackson pets his hair, he knows exactly what Jaebeom is trying to say.

“You can sleep,” Jackson murmurs, stroking a hand through Jaebeom’s hair, playing with the dark, soft tresses, “It’s okay, hyung, I got you.”

And it doesn’t go quite as easy as that, but, when Jaebeom leans back and closes his eyes, his mind is quiet, still, and tranquil.

**Author's Note:**

> this was polled on my twitter, and won by quite a landslide. so was the basic prompt, where one was where it was the first time js and jb fucked, and one was where they'd been fucking for a while (you can see which one won).
> 
> in this one, there is slightly less references to the weird parts of my bird hybrid abo's, but it's still the same verse. if you want more worldbuilding, see earlier works in the series.
> 
> if you liked this, please leave a comment! i adore each and every one of them.
> 
> If you wanna hang out and read prompt fills or little updates of my stories, or poll for what I should write next, please follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/syster19)


End file.
